


XF 3

by neichan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan
Summary: Skinner finds out how much of John's future he is going to share.





	XF 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

It had taken all of Skinner’s will not to growl at the man who held open the car door for him.

 

Today, he’d forgotten that he’d be picked up like some child from school each day after work. He hadn’t called the man, and absently Skinner wondered how long the car had been here waiting for him.

 

The driver was one of Victor Kim’s seemingly unending supply of massive bodyguards. Skinner had met ten so far, and had not yet figured out if they, too, counted as slaves. They acted on all of Kim’s orders without hesitation.

 

None of the men were just muscle. Walter worked with enough security and protection people in the past he recognized that. Sure, they were big, sure they were intimidating, but none had the blank stare of the physical behemoth coupled with the mental idiot. All were alert, quick and observant. And they rarely spoke. Skinner tried to remember one of the men doing more than murmuring in Kim’s ear. He shrugged. He’d only spent one night in the man’s house, and that was just to sleep, much too short a period of time to see everything.

 

The ride gave him time to think, and he took advantage of that, but found he needed more information before he figured out how big a hole he dug for himself with this forced arrangement and contract. He allowed his imagination to run wild for a few long minutes. Then he pulled a file out of his briefcase and settled down for the rest of the forty minute drive in heavy traffic to Victor’s house.

 

More of a mansion than a house. Skinner was stunned last night after getting the tour. A couple of dozen large bedrooms, a few suites, rooms for entertaining large groups and smaller, more intimate ones. A restaurant sized kitchen, a huge garage, a vast study clearly in use, with bustling secretaries times three, all women.

 

The Butler, yes that man could only be described with a capital "B", was a slender, indescribably elegant, blond haired man who didn’t bat an eyelash when John Doggett and Walter Skinner both stripped only minutes after being let into the house. He’d collected their clothes briskly and disappeared.

 

It had been disconcerting to walk through the house nude. All the other people in the building were clothed. No one made a special issue of their nudity, but no one failed to look either. And that included the three female secretaries.

 

By the time the car pulled up at the rear door to the Mansion as Skinner called it in his head, Walter had managed to finish most of the file. He sat thinking about the contents, until the car door was opened, startling him a little.

 

Victor Kim stood a few feet away, with another of the big guards, and a second was holding out a hand to help Skinner out of the car.

 

His first impulse was to ignore the hand, he certainly didn’t need it. But, Victor was watching for…something. Walter accepted the hand, and rose.

 

"Thank you." Skinner said to the man, and got a smile in return. The man relieved him of his briefcase and overcoat. Then led him to Victor Kim’s side.

 

"Welcome home, Sergei." Victor Kim said, turning to walk towards the side door, a large palm cradling Skinner’s lower back. Skinner started at the touch, he’d used the same gesture with women he’d taken out, gently shepherding them into a room or to their door after a date. He’d used it during the years of his marriage, right up until the end, when he and Sharon could no longer bear to touch each other. It was a gesture of a male partner to a female, and a fairly formal one at that. most of the younger generation no longer used it. It spoke of an inequity of power, of one person controlling the other.

 

The name Walter would be using while within the Mansion had been one of the points Kim had refused to budge on. He liked the name Sergei. Walter was the man who was the Assistant Director at the FBI. Sergei was a man taken by another man to train as a slave.

 

Skinner still had no idea what made him agree to this experiment. He should have fought, that would have been more in character. Even given the risk that Kim was serious, that he would have sent Skinner to a brothel. Skinner could have forced his hand, won himself some small advantage, perhaps. He sighed. He'd been an idiot. Allowed himself to be out manuevered, trapped.

 

Ultimately, he had agreed, and stubbornly he would see it through to the end. Then he’d walk away, hopefully with John Doggett willingly at his side, having come to see this lifestyle wasn’t what he’d thought it was fifteen years ago. John had changed.He wasn't a twenty-six year old kid any longer.

 

Victor led Skinner into the changing room, and stood by as the other man undressed, handing his clothes to the Butler, who hung them or placed them in the laundry. The clothing he’d worn yesterday had been laundered and now rested on the shelves and in the open closet, impeccably cared for, waiting for the next time he would wear them. The shoes Skinner had brought from home were polished and lined up under the hanging suits.

 

Naked, Skinner followed Kim out of the changing room and up the broad stair case along the back wall. This particular stairway was not visible from the entry way. Guests could be let in and entertained without every knowing there were naked men, slaves, traveling between floors.

 

Victor led the way to his suite and into the expansive bathroom. "Shower, Sergei, take all the time you need then come to the sitting room. John and I will be waitng." He turned and left.

 

When Skinner entered the lounge he saw John Doggett nude on a cushion at the big man’s feet. Victor Kim sat on one of three well padded couches, nursing a steaming mug of what seemed to be coffee from the tantalizing scent hanging in the air. Doggett held a similar cup.

 

Victor patted the couch next to him. Skinner sat down gingerly. This close to Doggett he saw the man wasn’t drinking coffee, it was hot chocolate, and that his hair was still damp. Walter had so little hair left it was dry after a few passes with a towel and thirty seconds with the blow drier.

 

"Put your head here, Sergei, in my lap. Banes, bring another cup of chocolate." Victor said as Skinner hesitated then obeyed his instructions. Victor set his coffee aside, and gently laid a hand on Skinner’s head. He stroked the smooth skin, running his fingers soothingly over Skinner’s skull and down his neck, exploring every inch with fingers that were far too knowing, finding all the spots of tension Skinner had not been acknowledging.

 

Moments passed. And suddenly Skinner felt his eyes opening. He’d actually fallen asleep with his head in another man’s lap. He felt like his body had melted, like all the stress he’d been hoarding was gone. He wanted the fingers to continue to work their magic, but they’d stopped. That was what woke him.

 

He sat up, and the Butler handed him a cup of cocoa, complete with a dollop of whipped cream. Skinner felt like he was a young boy, back on his grandparents farm, as he sipped the drink. Real cream. He drank it greedily, enjoying the smooth, faintly sweet, faintly bitter flavor of expensive chocolate. He looked up into Victor Kim’s smiling face when he’d tasted the last drops. Licked the remaining bit from his lips.

 

"Up, Sergei. Stand up. I want to look at you." The man said, taking the empty cup.

 

Slowly, Skinner roused himself and stood, Victor pulled him closer, running his hands over Skinner’s body. Victor took his time. Skinner was well built, obviously he worked out religiously, his muscles were strong, defined, and the fat that softened most men’s middles was not present. His body was good enough to have been a model for the famous Greek statues that were the epitome of the perfect, mature, male form.

 

Victor knew the man to be ten years his junior. Older than any other slave he’d trained. It was best to begin as soon as one discovered the need to be owned. Not wait until there were so many habits to break. When they were no longer malleable.

 

Skinner was used to being the man called "sir". The authority figure. There were those higher in the chain of command, but Skinner was a respected manager of the agents under him, he had their respect and deference. Now, in this house, he was less than he’d ever been. He was learning to be owned. To shed the persona that he’d carefully built over a lifetime.

 

Victor weighed Skinner’s genitals in his hand, not bothering to comment, just making sure Skinner knew he had the right to touch, fondle as he wished. He felt the man’s body go rigid. Fear? Revulsion? It didn’t matter. That would all be worked out. Victor turned the man.

 

Jesus, his ass was extraordinary! It would be well worth the wait to get into that. Kim had no doubt that he would win this little contest. He put a hand at the small of Skinner’s back.

 

"Bend over, brace your hands on your knees." Skinner flinched but obeyed. Muscles taut with distrust.

 

Victor used gentle hands to pull those wonderful ass cheeks apart. He gazed on the pink center of his slave in training. Beautiful. Skinner was trembling, not much, but enough to be felt as Victor gripped him. Kim smiled. And leaned in, letting his breath caress the vulnerable crevice. He knew Skinner felt it, was hyper-aware of it, because the trembling increased. He heard the man swallow hard. Long minutes later he leaned back, lowering his hands.

 

"Stand up straight, Sergei. Tomorrow I think I will have you shaved." Victor stood, looking down into the observant eyes of his true slave. Doggett was energized, his chest moving with each deep breath he drew in. Victor held out his hand. Doggett rose to his knees and crawled over to take it.

 

"Follow," he said to Skinner who’s jaw was clenched against saying anything about the shaving..

 

They arrived in the bedroom, the vast mattress with covers turned down. The Butler stood nearby, waiting patiently as Victor settled both his slaves on their knees next to the bed. Then he helped Kim to undress.

 

Victor was fifty four, but he had the body of a man in his thirties. Every inch honed by a lifetime of martial arts practice. He was smooth skinned, but for a faint dusting of hair laying flat against his chest and around his genitals. His short cropped hair was still coal black and sleek, thick, with midnight blue highlights. Doggett made a tiny whimpering sound. Hunger, pure and undiluted. Victor turned to look at him. Flicked a finger to the bed. And Doggett scrambled up onto the mattress.

 

"Face down." Victor’s voice was kind, and commanding. Doggett obeyed, laying face down his legs parted. Skinner was just above eye level, watching nervously. Victor moved past Skinner and onto the bed until he knelt over Doggett.

 

The slave was beautiful, vulnerable, trusting. Laid out as he was, ready for whatever Victor wished. He remembered this about Doggett. The slave was a delicious display.

 

"Have you saved this for me?" He asked, low, hand cupping one butt cheek. Doggett nodded against the silken sheets. "Good, I am glad." He ran a hand down Doggett’s lean back.

 

"I would have preferred you not take anyone to your bed, but I know you thought I was dead. I have decided to forgive you your abandonment of chastity. It will be the last time. If you fail me again you will be punished and the woman you take to your bed, I will kill her. Do we understand each other?"

 

"Yes. Master. I understand you. I am sorry for failing you. Please forgive me." Doggett’s voice was a mere whisper, Skinner barley heard it. He was still in shock over the first statement. OK, the first two statements.

 

That Kim had expected Doggett to remain celibate, faithful even after his, Kim’s apparent death, and the very believable threat he’d made to kill the next person Doggett was unfaithful with. He opened his mouth.

 

"Not a word, Sergei." Victor said mildly before Skinner could speak. He kept his hands and eyes on Doggett. "I have taken the time to check your medical records. You are clean according to them. Is that accurate, Pet?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Doggett answered. "Always used condoms, and been tested regularly."

 

"That’s my good little Marine." Victor crooned. "This first time will be for my pleasure. You are not to come without my permission, understood?" He pulled a pillow over, lifting Doggett’s hips and placing it under him. Then he put another thicker one under him, raising his hips high off the bed.

 

"Banes, hand me the lubricant." The Butler stepped forward with a towel and a small bottle. Skinner was suddenly embarrassed. The Butler was going to stay and watch. Skinner was going to watch, too. While John Doggett lost his virginity. Skinner wanted to be just about anywhere else, the relaxation that Kim’s hand brought to him earlier was a distant memory now. He felt like a naked man watching pornography in a theater of clothed patrons.

 

The quick indrawn breath Doggett took drew Skinner’s attention back to the tableau unfolding in front of him. The towel had been placed between the pillows and Doggett’s erection, so the stiffened flesh pointed down at the bed at an acute angle to John’s body. Kim’s hand was slick, shiny with the lube. He was applying it between Doggett’s cheeks.

 

"Wider, John, there’s a good boy. Let me in, now." It was one finger, long and flexible, that entered Doggett, and made him moan. Skinner felt that small sound through every nerve in his body. "Yes, Sergei, he is beautiful like this, so warm, hot really, around my finger. I will have you prep him soon, let you feel his heat around your finger while you get him ready for me."

 

"I look forward to seeing your fingers disappear into his body, as you stretch him for me, beginning with one finger then two, then three, until he is taut around you, gripping you, see how his hips move? How he can’t hold still? He wants this, wants me, even though he’s never had it before, he wants this more than his next breath, Sergei. Have you ever wanted something this badly? Yet, as much as he wants me, if I called my men in here, and told him to, he would offer himself, his virginity to men he’s never met. Wouldn’t you pet?" Skinner couldn’t take his eyes off the fingers, the penetration, or Doggett’s hungry hips. He’d not expected to find the image erotic, but his breath caught in his throat, his penis filling with heated blood. God!

 

"Yes, Master." Doggett gasped, raggedly as the magic touch moved deeper into his channel, stroking him, making his blood burn. Victor reached under him and slid a wet grip down Doggett’s erection, pulling it further backwards more into view, aligning it on the pillows edges so it was displayed beneath his raised pelvis, balls tight to the base, purple with need.

 

Doggett whimpered drawing his knees up further, parting them more widely. Skinner stared, mesmerized. This was the first time he’d ever seen anyone so exposed. Even his wife when he’d gone down on her, loving her with his tongue hadn’t been this open. Nothing was hidden. He saw the tight sphincter gripping the one thick finger as Kim withdrew nearly all the way out. Then he pressed back in this time with two fingers.

 

Doggett’s head lifted off the mattress for one breathless instant, then lowered again, the tension that had momentarily tightened his hips flowing away under Skinner’s gaze. Victor’s hand rubbed soothing circles on John’s lower back.

 

"Lovely, pet. Banes, a little more, please." And the Butler stepped forward depositing a thin stream of lubricant around Doggett’s stretched anus. Victor smoothed it around the stretched hole with his thumb. "Call Garner and Mikael in here, please."

 

Skinner was shocked into speech. "Kim, Sir, you can’t let them touch him…"

 

"You forget yourself, Sergei." Victor said mildly. "I expect you to be silent and still."

 

Skinner flushed, pressing his lips closed, barely stifling the urge to jump the man on the bed and beat some sense into him. It wasn’t hard to see Doggett loved him, and the man was about to let his goons rape John for his amusement. Because he could, because Doggett was going to let Victor order it done, then lay back and take it. Fuck. Literally. Skinner started to stand.

 

"Down, boy, or you will regret it." Victor said again, never pausing in his handling of Doggett’s body. Doggett moaned, louder this time. Indecision held Skinner immobile for the minute it took for two of Kim’s huge guards to step into the room. Victor spoke again.

 

"Down, now." And Skinner felt his knees unlock and despite his best intentions, his outrage, he sank to the floor. He hung his head, he was a coward. He should never have hesitated. Now it was too late.

 

"Sergei." Victor stood up from the bed, Doggett letting out a sound of loss and anguish as the man moved away. Skinner waited for the guards to take Kim’s place. Waited to see Doggett forced to accept his own violation. But, they did not move from where they stood.

 

Victor knelt down in front of the Assistant Director. "Sergei, you are no longer responsible for John’s safety. In my company, in my house, I am responsible for him and for you. The only thing you need to do is surrender control to me. I know this is frightening for you." Victor took Skinner’s hand.

 

Skinner looked down, wondering if he’d ever remembered a time when another hand so much larger than his own had held his. Not since he was a child. Victor raised him to his feet. Led him to the bed, pushed him down on the edge. So his hips were at the very edge, his legs hanging off, his feet planted on the floor.

 

"Listen to me, Sergei." Victor gestured to one of the guards, the man with short blond bristles for hair. His face was calm, his eyes locked on Skinner, on his body, on his crotch. Skinner resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands. "Open your legs, raise them."

 

Skinner looked at the man in disbelief. The guard’s hands were at his belt, unbuckling it, sliding down his zipper, and stepping out of his pants. Skinner was frozen in place, feeling a fear that was as powerful as that he’d known in Vietnam. Helpless. That was how he felt. Helpless as a child, as a small woman confronted by a large and threatening man. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t help himself.

 

"Sergei. It is my place to care for you, to protect you, it is your place to give up control to me." Victor stayed next to Skinner, and slowly, very slowly, Walter raised his legs. The guard moved between his spread thighs, Skinner felt the man’s genitals pressed to his own. Hands moved up the backs of his thighs, opening him, exposing him, and he felt the big erection push into the crease of his buttocks. He jumped when he felt heat against his anus. The man rocked against him. Skinner moaned in terror.

 

Victor was right next to him. leaning down, murmuring into his ear. "No one is going to violate our contract. I promised you no one would force you to have anal sex. I meant it, you can believe it. Mikael won’t harm you in any way. I want you to enjoy him touching you. You are beautiful together, and I appreciate that, but you are mine. You belong to me. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

 

Skinner drew in a choking gasp. He grabbed Victor’s arm, squeezing the bulge of the other’s bicep, digging in. Victor kissed him, on his cheek, a soft touch. The guard, Mikael, continued to move against Skinner, their bodies locked tightly together, Mikael’s palms slid under his hips, lifted and held him closer.

 

Victor leaned over him, Skinner’s body was shivering. Gently, he kissed the man laying flat on his back. "Sergei." He lowered his mouth over the other man’s, kissed him, just a light press of lips. And another. The cock grinding against his ass, the lips on his….Skinner let his mouth fall open, a slight parting of lips, his hips remained rigid. Victor’s tongue licked his mouth, along the lower lip, sucked it into his mouth, let it free. Skinner was unable to do anything but turn into the kiss. Victor tilted his own head, letting his mouth meld to the man’s mouth beneath him.

 

Heat. Moisture, taste exploding over his taste buds. Musk, sweat. Skinner accepted the tongue delving into his mouth, licking the walls of his mouth, his teeth, gums, circling his own tongue. Laving his mouth with desire, lust.

 

Skinner forgot about his legs, forgot about the strange man between them, forgot he was naked, with a hard cock riding him, against his ass. Just a change in angle away from pushing inside of him. The only thing stopping it, Victor Kim’s word, or order. And Skinner didn’t care. Not while Kim was kissing him, tongue down his throat, one hand gripping his own hand, one spread out over his belly, nails digging in fractionally while the man Mikael rocked them both.

 

"Banes," Victor pulled back, lifted up, left Skinner moaning. Mouth reaching, craning to get that kiss back. Mikael seemed to know what was coming, he pulled back, let the lube run down his perineum into the crack of Skinner’s ass. Then Mikael was back in tight, sliding better, more fluid, the lube increasing the sensation of heat, of risk for Skinner. He arched his back, shoulders sinking into the mattress, head dropping back.

 

Then, Victor was back hovering over him. Soft touches, nibbling on his throat. Not hard enough to mark him, but skirting the edge. Any harder and he was going to have to figure a way to wear a turtle neck to work. "Ahhhh." Skinner couldn’t stop the sound getting out. Victor lifted up away from his throat, came back to his mouth.

 

‘God,’ Skinner thought. ‘The man can kiss.’ Victor invaded him, and Skinner welcomed it. No one had kissed him like this, like they loved the taste of him, the feel, like it was a complete action on it’s own, not a prelude to something else.

 

Skinner knew he was out of his depth, hell he was drowning here. The man could do what ever he wanted, and until Skinner recovered, he couldn’t stop it. Didn’t want to stop it. He swallowed around the older man’s tongue. Victor let him, reached down, stroked the cock that Skinner hadn’t even realized was erect, his own cock. Hard as a rock and leaking precum. Victor’s palm stroked fire along his nerves, slowly jerking him off, while they kissed. The Victor moved to the side, licked his ear, bit the lobe, Skinner let out a grunt of surprise at the intensity of sensation singing through him.

 

"Ask him to fuck you, Sergei. Tell him you want him to fuck you."

 

Skinner moaned.

 

"Tell him you want to feel that big cock of his pushing into you. I guarantee it’ll feel better than anything you’ve ever felt. You’ll have the best orgasm of your life, Sergei. Just ask him to fuck you."

 

Skinner shook his head, straining sideways, not trying to move away from the man between his legs, but trying, desperately to return to the kiss. His mouth slipped over Victor’s cheek, leaving a trail of wetness, saliva. Unable to control the impulse he bit into the corner of the other man’s mouth. Victor let him win a kiss, and they ate at each other’s mouth for longer, groaning minutes.

 

"Oh, fuck." Skinner was not a man given to using profanity, but it was called for in this situation. Victor was back at his ear, lips brushing the sensitive curves.

 

"Sergei, love, don’t you want it? I know you are burning for it. Beg Mikael, he’ll make you feel so good."

 

Skinner threw back his head and screamed. Mikael was moving, rubbing along his perineum, over his asshole, pressing in, then at the last second up and over the hole. Over and over. A maddening rhythm, Skinner’s thighs had fallen wide, nothing protecting the entrance to his body. He prayed that Mikael would miscalculate, press a little to hard, in just the right spot and fill his ass with cock. He didn’t want to have to ask for it. He couldn’t put the words together, not coherently.

 

"Beg him, Sergei, or all of this stops." And Skinner didn’t want that. He needed it to continue. He struggled, moved his hips, trying to catch cock teasing him, trying to get it into him. "Beautiful, you are so hot, I want this for you so much. Obey me, Sergei. Beg."

 

"P…p…please." Skinner managed. Victor licked the side of his face, stroked a hand up his cock, running a thumb over the crown. Skinner let out another moaning cry. Then it stopped again. "Please. Please fuck me."

 

"Use his name, babe, his name is Mikael. Tell Mikael you want him to fuck you."

 

"Oh, god, can’t think…Please…Mikael, please I need,…Oh god, fuck me…please." Skinner tried to reach down tried to direct the cock he wanted, no needed, into his opening. Mikael’s hand reached down, trapped his, kept up the insane passage, over Skinner’s ass, pressing against his hole, then sliding off.

 

"Please, Mikael fuck me," Skinner lifted his head, vision fogged, saw the sweat running down the other man’s face, saw the lust there, but then why….The big guard was shaking, letting out his own moans. But, he wasn’t fucking Skinner.

 

"Because I haven’t told him to." Victor whispered. "No matter how much he wants to, no matter how much you beg him, any of them, they won’t fuck you. Do you understand, yet? I will protect you here. My word is enough to keep you safe. If I told him to, he would be inside of you, you would be filled, fucked, screaming, hot. But, I gave my word and I will keep it. No one will fuck you."

 

Victor captured Skinner’s mouth again. Hot and sweet, his hand worked the other’s erection, Mikael kept up the tease, the rubbing as Skinner was masturbated. And finally it was too much. Skinner shot his load high up into the air with a howl that was buried in Victor’s mouth.

 

Victor was stroking him, softly, soothingly. "Good. You were so beautiful, my lovely man. Now it is John’s turn. It is your turn to watch him, because I am sure he enjoyed the show you put on for him." Victor kissed him, but the kiss was calming not arousing. He moved to where Doggett was still in place, hips up on two pillows. Skinner’s eyes moved up to Doggett’s face.

 

The other FBI agent's eyes were hungry, lips parted, his breath coming in pants.


End file.
